


Deals with Demons

by haunted_ella (Leviarty)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/haunted_ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to make a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deals with Demons

John Watson was standing in the center of a crossroad, a small mound of slightly disturbed gravel at his feet. The Winchesters would be pissed if they caught him here. They'd probably kill him on the spot just for thinking about doing what he was doing. And Sherlock would certainly have been angry, if he was there. But that was the point, wasn't it, that Sherlock wasn't there.

"Hello, John," the woman said, appearing behind him. "What can I do for you?"

John resisted the instinct to exorcise her, or at the very least shoot her. He was, after all, the one who called her here. He needed her.

"You know exactly what I want," he hissed.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "But I like to hear you say it."

"I want to make a deal. My soul for Sherlock's," he finally said after what felt like forever.

The demon sighed. "I can't," she said.

"I don't want ten years," he said. "I don't want one. I want to take his place."

"Oh, baby," she said, wiggling her hips a little. "If I could take you, I would do it in a hearbeat. We'd love to have you. Do you know what they do to boys like you? They'll eat you alive, tear you apart until you don't even remember who you are. Then you'll do the tearing. Ohhh I'm getting chills just thinking about it." She looked more horny than chilled. "There's a dozen demons who'd fight to take you as their apprentice. And the reputation I would get, bagging John Watson. Oh, you have no idea what I would do to have your soul. But I can't."

"Please," John begged. "Please, take me in his place."

"I can't!" she shouted.

"Why the hell not?"

The demon sighed and shook her head. "Because Sherlock isn't dead," she finally answered.


End file.
